Betraying a Country
by vampout
Summary: Arthur from birth was betrothed, she's a Roman, Lancelot's not thrilled. Though things seem to take a twist of fate as Kaiden's true personality is revealed, and maybe, just maybe Lancelot was wrong about her all along. ArthurGuinevere  LanceOC TristanOC
1. Chapter 1

**Betraying Rome**

_**This is a Arthur / Guinevere Lancelot/OC Tristan/OC parings**_

_Disclaimer:- I do not own King Arthur, the characters or the previous events of the movie. I do however own Kaiden, and this new plot… but not King Arthur's characters… if that makes any sense whatsoever… any way most of the credit goes to Jerry Bruckhimer and his fantastic crew, the rest of the credit goes to history!_

_Note: - Lancelot and Tristan lived through the battle with the Saxon's so all is well in the round table. Guinevere never married Arthur because of this arranged marriage problem, though they both have strong feelings for each other. Oh and they are now in Camelot, which is located in Britannia with his Knights because Arthur never went to Rome of course. It's located like 20 miles from Hadrian's wall which is of course under Camelot's protection. (Also this is my first King Arthur fan fic so I'm real sorry if I mess something up!) So now I brought you up to speed let us begin. _

**Chapter 1**

_**Rome**_

_**Emperor Eclastises's Palace.**_

"Please Father, I don't even know him." Kaiden begged. She felt the tears well in her eyes but she refused to let them spill over the edge.

The Emperor glowered down at her, his eyes filled with rage and disbelief that his daughter could so blatantly stand up to him. "You will marry him Kaiden, for me, for your mother and most of all for your country. You will love him and you will please him in any way he asks, is that clear!" he bellowed.

She took a step back at the harshness of his words, she felt like throwing up, the bile was rising in her throat, she swallowed quickly. He continued to glare at her, his expression holding no room for argument. "Yes Father." she whispered, her head bowed and all hope of reconsideration dispersed.

After a moment he spoke "Daughter." Her father said, lifting her chin gently. "This is for the best." He spoke then quickly turned on his heel and left the room with out hesitation.

Kaiden stood wide eyed in confusion, the previous event had been the most affection she had ever received from her father. Straightening her back and wiping the threatening tears, she too turned in the opposite direction and headed towards her quarters.

"Lady Kaiden." her maid Jezebel said, wiping off an imaginary piece of lint on Kaiden's wedding gown. "Is all well?" she asked politely.

Kaiden sighed, knowing her duty to her country but she couldn't help but shudder at the thought of marrying a complete stranger, and to make matters worse that complete stranger was known as one of the most renowned conquers in all of Britannia. For any other women this would have been a blessing, but Kaiden was no other women she was a Roman, so there was a small quandary that all his men, the Sarmatian Knights utterly loathed the Romans.

She collected herself, not wanting her maid to see her frustration or weakness. "Yes Jezebel, all is well." she said, finally gazing at the gown Jezebel was airing out. Her wedding gown. "When do I leave?" she asked absently, she already knew the answer but she needed some one else to say it, to make it all feel real.

"All is ready my lady, we leave presently." said Jezebel, folding the gown neatly and placing it in a chest.

Kaiden shuddered, reaching for the cloak left on her bed by Jezebel. She pulled it over her shoulders, the dark blue material falling loosely around her elegant frame. She picked up one of her packs although Jezebel protested, and headed out of her quarters and into the night air.

_**Camelot, twenty miles west of Hadrian's wall. **_

_**The Round Table **_

Bors gulped another chug of his ale he had snuck in; laughing deafeningly at Galahad's failed attempted at wooing his new desired women. "You're a fool Galahad, never, and I mean never ask Lancelot for advice." he said, drinking another generous gulp.

Galahad turned a bright crimson. "It seemed as though it would work at the time."

Tristan rolled his eyes in pure disbelief. "If you want to woo a woman, don't force yourself upon her." he said giving a pointed look at Lancelot, who simple shrugged with the smug smile which easily said 'it works for me'. Tristan ignored him and continued. "The best way to a women heart is with verse, use your words lad."

Gawain laughed. "Unfortunately Tristan I highly doubt my brother could quote any verse, let alone say his name in front of said women. Tell us Bors, how did you manage to catch the eye of Verona?"

"He didn't." Lancelot piped up smiling his trademark grin. "She thought it was me she was kissing."

Bors grunted, not about to argue, but Gawain wanted to hear more. "And how did she not know it was you?" he asked with an amused grin.

"She was drugged."

Bors spat out his ale. "I swear Lancelot if you were not a Knight and a friend I would already have your head on a mount, and I would sit it in the centre of my room for all to admire."

"Quite a handsome addition." he smirked.

Galahad shook his head at their banter and stood. "Where is Arthur, he was to meet us was he not?" he asked, trying to move their conversation in the direction of something productive.

"Most probably wooing his said women." said Gawain with a grunt, settling back in his chair.

Lancelot rolled his eyes, flicking off an imaginary piece of lint. "He's been distant, something isn't right. He spends too much time in prayer to his _God_ instead of with his knights." he scowled.

"Sometimes prayer is the only way for me to see a clear path." said Arthur almost mystically appearing at the door. He walked forward taking his seat. He looked them all over critically, his bright eyes unusually dark with worry.

"Arthur, what vexes you?" asked Bors seriously, absently playing with his wedding ring.

Arthur cleared his throat and sighed. "Knights, I am to be married." he said dead panned.

A light-hearted "ROAR!" erupted from Gawain, Galahad and Bors, though Lancelot and Tristan remained silent, examining Arthur's expression carefully.

Their yelling silenced once they took in his mournful face. "Arthur?" Lancelot asked gravely.

"She's was betrothed to me at her birth. Now in her nineteenth year she is to become my wife."

The Knights were silenced, all trying to process this new information. Galahad opened his mouth to speak though only one word came out in more of a question than a statement. "Guinevere?"

Each Knight saw Arthur visibly cringe. "She knows, granted she is not pleased, as I am not. Though this union was created long ago."

"Is there a way…?" Lancelot left his question unfinished.

Arthur shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid not."

"When is this to take place?" asked Lancelot, feeling as though Arthur needed to speak about the situation for his own sanity's sake. He'd known his friend for too long a time, and the longer he kept something in the more it manifested until it exploded in all their faces.

"A weeks time, though she will arrive tonight. I told her father I couldn't marry her until I at least attempt to get to know her."

Tristan nodded, his expression not giving away any of his emotion, his face was simply blank as he spoke. "Her father, being a lord, a king perhaps?" he asked, knowing there was more to this meeting.

Lancelot watched as Arthur's eyes turned dark. "Emperor Eclastises,"

"She's Roman!" Lancelot spat, screeching up from his chair abruptly. Arthur to be married to a Roman, he very nearly felt betrayed.

"As I said, this union was formed long ago back when I thought the good Pelages was still transforming Rome. I failed to remember the union I had made, until I received this letter." he said holding up a piece of parchment.

"Surely you can break the agreement, after all she's Roman." said Lancelot again, just in case anyone had missed it.

"I know Lancelot." Arthur said aggravated. "But I gave my word."

"Damn your word." Lancelot said heatedly, slamming his fist on the table. Though he made no more argument, he simply seated himself back in his chair and glared ferociously at anyone who dared look at him.

A trumpet sounded in the distance suddenly and all six Knights unexpectedly looked up from the table they had been staring at. Arthur looked at his Knights sadly. "She's here."

------------

A/N - hello.. so what do you think.. should I continue or let it go.. or is it too soon to tell? Reviews are always welcome! Actually any comment it welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is a Arthur / Guinevere Lancelot/OC Tristan/OC parings**_

_Disclaimer:- I do not own King Arthur, the characters or the previous events of the movie. I do however own Kaiden, and this new plot… but not King Arthur's characters… if that makes any sense whatsoever… any way most of the credit goes to Jerry Bruckhimer and his fantastic crew, the rest of the credit goes to history!_

_Chapter 2 _

_Camelot, front gate_

Kaiden halted her horse to a stop, her roman armour becoming extremely uncomfortable, she came to the conclusion it definitely wasn't meant for a women. The rain was heavy and chillingly cold, if she had known the weather before, she would have not agreed to the decoy her father planned. She wriggled in her saddle, sore from the many hours ride as one of her father's soldiers yelled up to one of Camelot's guards at the wall.

"Escort of Lady Kaiden, we ask you entry." said the soldier, glaring up at the rain as it fell in his eyes. It had been a long ride and Kaiden was almost certain she had caught a chill, though she found herself enjoying what little freedom the journey had entailed. She sighed softly as the gates began to open, revealing a great path that led to a mighty fort.

The country was so different from Rome that for the first time in what felt like years Kaiden smiled. The entire ride to the great Haidren's wall was almost too surreal, never had she experience such beauty, such freedom. Rome was always cramped, buildings, temples and market places. People everywhere though she always felt so alone. Though here there was a vast amount of privacy, surrounded by nothing but pure nature. If she was granted permission, she would very much like to explore more of Britannia.

A loud trumpet brought her out of her thoughts and she forced her horse into a steady trot as they rode through the small city and to the mighty fort before them. Ahead she could see the figures of six silhouettes, though the rain masked all their faces in darkness.

---

_Outside the fort of Camelot_

Arthur looked over his men, all stood in their amour save for their helmets, they looked extremely formal though as he examined their faces he noted their glum expression, very much like he knew his own would look. They had all been through so many trials, so many battles. Though to him this seemed to be the most trying. Deep down he knew that Lady Kaiden should not have been the reason of his misery, after all it wasn't her decision, and the union had been created well before she was born.

He could see now the carriage and its escort in the very near distance, three horses in the lead and two in the rear, the elegant carriage in the middle. He inwardly sighed, as the three soldiers in the lead stopped under the cover of the fort, he made his way towards the carriage without hesitation and opened the door. His hand was greeted with an extremely soft one as he helped her down from the carriage step. He looked her over critically noting her very plain garments and nervous expression.

"Lady Kaiden?" he asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

Her eyes grew wide and she shook her head, she was about to speak when the three soldiers leapt of their horses, the lead solider coming forward. "King Arthur sir, may I present to you Lady Kaiden." he said gesturing to a figure behind him.

Arthur stepped forward just as what looked to be a soldier removed its helmet and revealed locks of blonde curls. She ran a hand through them and watched him with bright emerald eyes, than with a small smile curtsied politely. "My lord." she said with a slight bow of her head, she straightened up, standing tall. "Forgive me for the misunderstanding; I fear the Emperor still distrusts the ride leading to Camelot."

Arthur immediately noted her strong tone, she stood tall, her shoulders square and her chin slightly raised, she wasn't like normal women. She was the daughter of an Emperor who by the look of her had been schooled well.

"There is nothing to forgive my lady." he said politely taking her hand. "Welcome to Camelot." he said, leading her past his knights, who bowed in unison.

Lancelot watched the two betrothed enter the fort and followed a little ways behind with the other four knights. "She's been here not a minute and already she had deceived us." hissed Lancelot for the knights to hear.

Galahad rolled his eyes nudging him in the side. "Lighten your mood, at least she's easy on the eye, surely you were the first to notice."

Lancelot almost choked, "She's a Roman!" he said horrified, for almost the hundredth time that day.

**A/N**** I know it's shorter than the last, promise to be more! Thanks for your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is a Arthur / Guinevere Lancelot/OC Tristan/OC parings**_

_Disclaimer:- I do not own King Arthur, the characters or the previous events of the movie. I do however own Kaiden, and this new plot… but not King Arthur's characters… if that makes any sense whatsoever… any way most of the credit goes to Jerry Bruckhimer and his fantastic crew, the rest of the credit goes to history!_

**Chapter 3**

"Your quarters my lady." said Arthur with a small smile, though it never reached his eyes Kaiden noticed. "Your have come quite a way and in this weather." he said motioning to the window in the corridor. "I suggest rest, and perhaps tomorrow you would be so kind as to join me for breakfast?" he asked, his eyes straying to the wall behind her.

Kaiden nodded, frowning slightly because Arthur didn't seem to want to look her in the eye. "Yes my lord." she said with a small curtsy.

"Good night Lady Kaiden." he said with a bow and headed off in the opposite direction.

Arthur had barely said a word leading her to her quarters, small talk such as 'it's pleasure to finally meet you' and ' I hope you enjoy your stay here.' He was only being polite, but it made her wonder if there was something else or someone else that she didn't know about. Or perhaps it was just her; maybe she wasn't pleasing to him already. She shrugged coming to the resolve that he's have to get used to her for he would be stuck with her for a very long time.

Jezebel followed her into her quarters, placing some of Kaiden's packs on the floor. "Forgive me my lady for the incident with the carriage." she spoke softly.

Kaiden turned from looking at a peculiar painting and smiled. "No harm done Jezebel, after all it was my father's initiative. You are a wonderful decoy."

Jezebel grinned widely, and Kaiden looked her over. She was a little older than Kaiden, most probably in her twenty fifth years, though she had never asked. Jezebel had been her servant since she was just ten years of age, she had never once stepped out of line, she was a wonderful servant. Though she was also a friend. Growing up in a houseful of older brothers tended to make you a little more adventurous then most girls of Rome. So every once and while she'd need Jezebel to help her sneak back into the palace late at night with out being notice by her father. Jezebel was loyal, she admired that.

"Tell me Jezebel, what do you think of Camelot?" she asked.

Jezebel put down a gown she had been folding and smiled. "It is very beautiful my lady, quite different from Rome."

Kaiden smiled. "Yes it is." she said her thoughts wondering off the woods she rode through this morning.

"If it's not to bold to say, I have a feeling you'll rather enjoy your stay here." Jezebel said, running a hand through her brown hair nervously.

"As to I." said Kaiden softly, watching Jezebel about to start folding again. "Never mind that Jezebel, get some rest."

Jezebel nodded. "Good night my lady." she said retreating out of her quarters.

Kaiden sighed as the door closed, leaving her in her quarters by herself, they were small but they would suffice, a fire burned softly to her right and a large window to her left showed the pure splendour of Camelot, just by looking a the vast plains before her, she knew for certain she'd not regret coming here.

_Morning, Camelot's Dining room_

"Lady Kaiden." announced Jols, bowing before Arthur, and as he moved away Kaiden walked in behind him, wearing a simple blue gown. She curtsied as Arthur stood, and they were both seated at opposite ends of the table.

"Did you rest well?" Arthur asked, making polite conversation as a bowl of porridge was set before them.

Kaiden nodded. "Very well my lord." she said, eating a small spoonful. Silence fell around them as they ate, and Kaiden inwardly frowned at the lack of connection they had. He was a polite, strong man, with pure leadership qualities, he was everything a women could hope for though in her heart she found herself wanting something else. Perhaps a distraction may put her mind in better spirits. "With your permission my lord, I would very much like to explore Camelot and it's outer walls." she said speaking up.

Arthur looked up from his porridge that he seemed to find extremely intriguing and smiled. "Of course, I'll send my knights with you."

Kaiden shook her head. "Oh there is no need to trouble them, I am an able rider and I shall take my maid with me... if you approve." she quickly added, not wanting to sound to bold in front of him.

Arthur nodded at her spirit, she was strong willed. "Very well, though I would ask you a favour, tonight there is a banquet in your honour I'd very much like it if you attended?"

Kaiden smiled softly. "Yes my lord, it would be an honour."

_Outside Camelot's walls_

Lancelot smirked as Bors for the third time that day had told them of his youngest songs antics with his father's sword.

"Lachlan couldn't even stand with it, fell flat on his arse." he bellowed, chuckling loudly. Next to him Galahad was in a fit of laughter at Bor's clear happiness. Tristan looked unreadable as always and Gawain was rolling his eyes at hearing the story for the third time that day.

They had just returned from a training session, even though the times seemed peaceful they knew it wouldn't last forever, they had to be ready. Lancelot slowed his horse to a slow walk and the other Knights followed suit. Up ahead her saw two figures riding towards them and turned to Tristan who nodded slowly, acknowledging their presence.

As the figures grew closer Lancelot recognised who they were almost instantly. "Lady Kaiden." Galahad said softly, and all the knights nodded.

"What's she doing this far out?" Galahad asked, which he got no answer to, because they rode past, Kaiden smiling in acknowledgment and her maid doing the same.

Lancelot watched her ride past, her blonde hair flicking behind her as he horse galloped by_. She is beautiful, even for a Roman_. He quickly shook the thought from his head and turned to Galahad. "Most probably spying Galahad, surely the Romans are in need of one."

Gawain rolled his eyes again. "For goodness sake Lancelot you are too paranoid."

"Should we follow?" asked Tristan, surprising them all as he seemed to agree with Lancelot.

"We should not." Gawain almost yelled. "Leave them be, I'm certain they have permission from Arthur, it's not like they'd be riding back to Rome with nothing but the clothes on their back!"

Lancelot shrugged, hesitating. Gawain was right, they need not follow, besides he was certain Arthur would have his head if he did.

**A/N Hi all thanks for your reviews again! this chapter was little longer! hope you enjoy it! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is a Arthur / Guinevere Lancelot/OC Tristan/OC parings**_

_Disclaimer:- I do not own King Arthur, the characters or the previous events of the movie. I do however own Kaiden, and this new plot… but not King Arthur's characters… if that makes any sense whatsoever… any way most of the credit goes to Jerry Bruckhimer and his fantastic crew, the rest of the credit goes to history_

**Chapter 4**

_1 mile east of Haidren's Wall_

Kaiden rode her horse to a stop; leaping off enthusiastically she looked around the vivid landscape around her. With a wild grin she tied her horse to a near by tree and sprinted off into the forest, Jezebel sprinting desperately after her.

Kaiden skidded to a stop, her eye growing wide at the wonder in front of her. A water fall at least twenty feet high cascaded down into a pool of crystal clear water. It was completely secluded by a canopy of trees and within the pool she could easily make out near to fifty brightly coloured little fishes. Her grin grew as she looked back at Jezebel skidding to a stop just before she toppled into the pool.

"Look at this place." Kaiden laughed. Freedom. That was the only word she could use to describe her new sanctuary. Here she could feel pure happiness almost bursting through the awning of trees. "It's beautiful." Kaiden said absently gazing at Jezebel's mirrored features. "Never in all my life have I dreamt of such a place."

"Nor I." said Jezebel, smiling broadly.

_Camelot, Fort Gardens. _

"Guinevere please, this is not what I wanted, believe me when I say this." said Arthur touching her cheek tenderly. His very touch shooting shivers down her spine.Though she moved away from his touch slightly and closed her eyes.

"Merlin once told me..." she began softly. "That I would be the one to unite our people, now it seems as though that is all a lie." she said taking a step back, her brown eyes opening and within them Arthur could clearly see tears being to well.

"Please." he said taking a step forwards towards her. "I wish this wasn't so, I want to marry you Guinevere, and you are the one I love." he said desperately, this was an argument he didn't feel like he was winning, for once in his life he knew that in this battle, he wasn't coming out victorious.

"If there was a way…" said Guinevere taking his hand and squeezing it tightly. "… Would you do it...?"

Arthur hesitated, his word was withstanding, although looking at her now he could see the pain he was causing. "For you I'd do anything." he said, taking her into a warm embrace.

She tightened her grip around him, smiling widely into his shoulder. "We'll find a way…together."

_Three hours later_

_Banquet Hall_

Lancelot flicked off an imaginary piece of lint from his shoulder, adjusting his shirt uncomfortably. He hated fancy feasts, the fake smiles and greetings, especially watching what he says.

Tristan nudged him in the side, looking at him from the corner of his eyes. "Stop fidgeting." he said, a slight smile curling in the corner of his lips.

Lancelot sighed, scanning the room for someone he recognised, his eyes fell upon Arthur who stood deep in conversation with their Woad ally. He was smiling, actually smiling as full Arthur smile. Lancelot's gaze fell to their discretely intertwined hands and couldn't hide his smirk; if he didn't know better he would think they were the betrothed. Arthur was obviously in over his head.

"So I'm not the only one to notice." said Tristan, his face still expressionless, though his forehead seemed to crease slightly.

"I suppose we shouldn't really interfere, it's not really our place. Besides what people don't know can't hurt them." said Lancelot attempting to divert his gaze elsewhere.

"You really think people don't know." said Gawain approaching from behind the both of them. He and Galahad had caught the last of their conversation and instantly knew who they had been talking about. "Half the room knows." he continued in a hushed whisper.

"Do you suppose Lady Kaiden knows then?" asked Galahad, making his presence known.

"She's been here not a day, I highly doubt It." interjected Lancelot, staring idly across the room as if the conversation bored him. He was about to continue on about how it didn't really matter anyway because she was a Roman when he was cut off by the calling of said Romans name.

"May I present to you, Lady Kaiden." said Jol's voice loudly echoing throughout the room. The room fell into a silence and Lancelot found his gaze almost instantly drawn to the golden beauty making her entrance. She was smiling, though it was small and looked to be rather forced. Her eyes just didn't seem to be smiling with her Lancelot noted.

How come he even noticed? Lancelot quickly shook his head, and turned away but reluctantly found his eyes being drawn back to her. He would muse about his confused mind later; right now he was to busy being intoxicated by the mystery beneath her eyes. She was different, that much he could tell, though if she was hiding something it was unclear, she seemed to mask herself well.

His thoughts were interrupted when Arthur came forward and took her hand, saying something inaudible to her, though she nodded her head and he was leading her… leading her straight towards him…

It was only when she arrived that Lancelot noticed that it wasn't just him Arthur was leading her towards, but the knights. He quickly relaxed, replacing his expression with one of pure forced impassiveness.

He reached Gawain first and politely introduced him to her, next was Galahad who seemed to blush ferociously as Arthur told her his name. Bors was also introduced, seeming to materialise out of nothing and join them. Than it was Tristan's turn, he merely nodded his head and bowed a little in his way.

"And lastly Lancelot, my dear friend, whom I'd trust with my life." said Arthur proudly, looking at his friend with the upmost admiration. "Lancelot, may I introduce you to Lady Kaiden."

Lancelot felt his eyes meet hers and instantly regretted it, the intensity of her eyes **almost** made him feel weak… and Lancelot didn't like even starting to feel weak, and certainly not by a women. He broke her gaze and bowed politely, not able to speak in fear his mouth would utter something unintelligible. Arthur smiled and led her away, although as she was beginning to leave she looked back at him and smiled slightly, and all he could think about was how desperately he wished he knew what she was thinking at that moment.

**A/N I apologise if this chapter is at all confusing, if you don't get some of Lancelot's musing just let me know and I'll make sense of it for you! Thanks again for the reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**This is a Arthur / Guinevere Lancelot/OC Tristan/OC parings**_

_Disclaimer:- I do not own King Arthur, the characters or the previous events of the movie. I do however own Kaiden, and this new plot… but not King Arthur's characters… if that makes any sense whatsoever… any way most of the credit goes to Jerry Bruckhimer and his fantastic crew, the rest of the credit goes to history_

**Chapter 5**

Arthur grabbed Kaiden's hand several moments after being introduced to the party, he seemed rather rushed and he was breathing heavily. She forced a smile, knowing something was not as it seemed. Arthur always seemed to be very docile, not stressed as he looked to be now. Then out of what felt to be an embarrassed rush asked her if she wished to be introduced to his knights.

Kaiden nodded, not having previously been properly introduced to them when she first came nor when she went riding out today. Arthur lead her to a knight by the name of Gawain, then a knight by Galahad, who seemed slightly embarrassed to see her, she couldn't help but smile at the redness in his cheeks. Then they came to a rather burly man, named Bors, holding a jug of ale, he nodded his head in greeting and grinned, though it seemed to be the ale controlling his expression.

As Arthur led her to the next knight Tristan. She could almost feel the hostility flowing from him, he bowed slightly in what seemed to be a forced way and held a completely impassive expression. Obviously wasn't a great admirer of her being Roman either. She sighed inwardly as she walked past him then her eyes fell on the next knight. He, by the looks of him was trying to mask his expression as Arthur began to introduce him.

"And lastly Lancelot, my dear friend, whom I'd trust with my life." said Arthur, she could practically hear the admiration in his voice. "Lancelot, may I introduce you to Lady Kaiden."

Kaiden smiled slightly in greeting and then found her eyes falling into his dark brown ones; she was almost completely absorbed by the depth of them when he broke the connection, bowing politely to her. She felt a sudden sense of loss as his eyes broke away from hers as Arthur lead her away. She looked back at him as she left, wondering if he felt it too.

Arthur broke her out of her thoughts when he kindly asked her to dance, to which she quickly obliged and they set about the room in a customary manner. It was a simple dance one she had learned long ago, although it did become slightly tricky when the swapping of partners began. Arthur let go of her hand, and instantly she felt her hand in the place of someone else's sweaty ones. She forced a smile at the rather chubby man and he twirled her around and into the hands of another, this continued until she finally felt like leaving the floor before she became quite giddy.

She didn't get the chance to however because she felt a set of large rough hands take hers and instantly spark a connection. She looked up to her partners face and felt a shiver run up her spine as she gazed into the dark brown depths of Lancelot's eyes. She could feel herself blushing, the connection to him almost burning through her. It was only then she noticed his lips were moving to form an unmistakeable smirk.

She broke away feeling suddenly uncomfortable by his smug expression and headed towards what looked to be a balcony. She stepped outside and immediately felt the cool breeze hit her skin cooling her body down. She had never felt a connection like that in her life, and she had certainly not felt it with Arthur and he was to be her betrothed. She let out an exasperated sigh, she had never been one for gatherings such as this.

She rested her elbow on the railing and placed her head in her hands looking out over the beauty of Camelot.

"Beautiful isn't it." said a voice from behind her that made her jump. She spun around thinking she was completely alone, her eyes scanned the darkness finally landing upon a figure in the dark corner. He took a step forward as she noticed and revealed himself to be Tristan.

"Oh forgive me." she said flustered, embarrassed that he had heard her aggravated sigh. "I did not realise anyone was out here." she said about to head back indoors, but was stopped when he stood in front of her.

"Don't leave on my account." he said flicking a piece of his dark hair out of his eyes. He looked her over and frowned slightly. "What are you doing here?" he asked bluntly.

Kaiden stood tall, not liking the tone he was taking to her. "I am to be married, surely you know." she said, her voice not wavering.

Tristan shook his head, and she knew that wasn't what he meant. He began to look her directly in the eyes as if to break her with his stare. It was beginning to work, if it hadn't been for Jezebel to walk out at the same time calling her name. "Thank goodness I found you my Lady. Arthur was…" she paused looking between them and noticing Kaiden's uncomfortableness.

Tristan instantly backed away from Kaiden, he turned and headed past Jezebel to whom he gave a small nod of recognition. Kaiden found Jezebel blushing slightly and couldn't hide the small smile that came to the corner of her mouth.

Jezebel seemed embarrassed as she looked to Kaiden. "Is every thing alright my Lady?"

Kaiden shook her head. "Please call me Kaiden, no more 'my lady' I am beginning to despise those words. After all you are my only friend here Jezebel, I wish you to call me by my name from now on" she said placing a hand on her shoulder in reassurance.

Jezebel grinned, "Yes Kaiden… Arthur was wondering where you went to, the evening meal is about to be served."

Kaiden laughed, "Than I won't keep him waiting."

Kaiden entered the large room as a bustle of people all began to seat themselves, Arthur ever the gentlemen pulled out her chair that was situated next to him, she nodded in thanks and took a seat at the table, Jezebel to her left. It was then that she noticed the knights being seated across from her, she only prayed the spare chair directly opposite her wasn't reserved for who she thought it was.

But it was.

Kaiden attempted to divert her gaze to the food in front of her, pretending to be extremely hungry. She mentally kicked herself, this wasn't her, she was never intimidated by anyone. And she wasn't about to start right now. She composed her self and with the most nonchalant expression she could muster she looked up and directly at him.

He'd been staring at her, because as soon as she looked up he looked away as if he hadn't been. Now it was her turn to smirk. She didn't understand this game they were playing, it was frustrating not to mention extremely annoying.

Lancelot quickly avoided her gaze as she looked up at him, this night had been bizarre to say the least. Not only had he been unable to stop staring at her the entire night, but he'd been entranced by how different she was, how strongly she held herself, and how at this very moment he knew she was looking at him. Much like he did when he'd danced with her only minutes ago.

Though what really vexed him was that right now she had that smug smirk… _although it was an extremely attractive smirk _He closed his eyes willing himself to be rid of those thoughts _Roman… she's Roman _His eyes instantly shot up, locking with hers. And that's were they stayed for several moments until Arthur's voice came crashing between their connection.

"Thank you too all who are here, this is a night for celebration, I am to be married to the beautiful Lady Kaiden. Please raise you glasses. To Lady Kaiden." he said rasing his glass.

Lancelot saw Guinevere cringe out of the corner of his eye as he rose his glass, and it looked as though Kaiden did too by the sudden falter in her smile. He raised an eyebrow to Tristan seated next to him, who also seemed to notice Kaiden's reaction.

Her smile suddenly returned just as soon as it faulted, though the brightness behind her eyes seemed to disappear.

**A/N hi all thanks for the reviews! If you have any comments I'm glad to hear them!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**This is a Arthur / Guinevere Lancelot/OC Tristan/OC parings**_

_Disclaimer:- I do not own King Arthur, the characters or the previous events of the movie. I do however own Kaiden, and this new plot… but not King Arthur's characters… if that makes any sense whatsoever… any way most of the credit goes to Jerry Bruckhimer and his fantastic crew, the rest of the credit goes to history_

**Chapter 6**

The night seemed to drag on, after the meal everyone slowly began returning to their respective quarters and houses. Lancelot however found himself lingering outside on the balcony, the night was late and judging by the position of the moon it was soon to be early. He sighed rolling back his tired shoulders in an attempt to loosen them.

"I'm glad your still here." said the instantly recognisable voice of Arthur.

Lancelot turned acknowledging his friend. "Enjoyable night?" he asked, already knowing the answer to his question.

"Stressful." began Arthur, looking out at the same scenery Lancelot had only moments before. "I never knew it would be this hard."

Lancelot rose an eyebrow in clear amusement. "You mean juggling two women?" he asked with a smirk. "… because I'm sure most men would disagree with you there."

Arthur groaned, leaning against the railing. "Kaiden is a beautiful, strong woman… but I cannot marry her, my heart is already taken."

"Have you told her this?" asked Lancelot, glad that Arthur finally got what he needed off his chest.

"How can I? I am her betrothed; I marry her in less then five days." he exclaimed, holding his hands up in agitation. "I do not know her… I only know pieces of her life before she came here, I have learnt little of her personality… perhaps I haven't being paying enough attention…" his eyes gazed off over the country side, many thoughts running through his mind. Then his frustrated eyes fell back to Lancelot. "I told Guinevere I would find a way not to marry Kaiden."

Lancelot gave a sarcastic whistle. "Your gotten yourself stuck between a rock and a hard place my friend."

Arthur nodded. "Oh I am very aware of that."

"Do as what you see is best, I have not questioned your decisions in the past… … let me rephrase that... I try not to question your decisions." he said with a wide grin.

Arthur laughed clapping him on the back, "You are a good friend Lancelot, my life would have been a whole lot shorter if you hadn't questions at least half of my decisions." he said taking a few steps back from the railing. "Now good night, rest well." he said retreating through the balcony doors.

Lancelot grinned up at the night sky before turning around. He stopped short however as a figure blocked his path way. Tristan.

"What is it friend?" he asked, surprised by his sudden appearance.

Tristan looked to where Arthur's retreating form had been, then back to Lancelot. "She's can't be trusted." he said bluntly.

Lancelot frowned. "Who? Kaiden?"

Tristan nodded. "She's hiding something from us… I feel her uneasiness."

"She's probably worried about the wedding." Lancelot said idly, and then he looked at Tristan's serious, more serious than normal expression. "I'll keep an eye on her if that makes you happy." he said shrugging his shoulders.

Tristan nodded. "Two eyes Lancelot." he said gravely, turning and light footedly walked off in the opposite direction.

Lancelot sighed. "All this because of a women." he muttered, finally walking inside.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kaiden slipped out of her gown and into comfortable sleep garments, tiredly falling into bed. Tonight hadn't gone as she had planned. In fact everything seemed to go wrong.

One. She had hoped Arthur would attempt to make more conversation with her, to get to know her better. But he hadn't.

Two. She wanted to form a connection with him, but ended forming one with a completely different person. If that was what she could call their brief moment together_… 'it was a moment… a small amazing moment_.' She mused. Than quickly shook her head of the thoughts.

And finally Three. Arthur seemed to have eyes for another woman. She wasn't dim-witted she saw his small discrete glances to the lady by the name of Guinevere. She's also saw all the condescending glanced shoot her way, there was something definably going on between the both of them. At least now she felt a little better for not being able to form a connection, but she still didn't like being lied to like this. She was a joke to Britannia, everyone else knew of his relationship except her… now they all waited for her breakdown and return home. But if they thought she'd breakdown they were sadly mistaken. She grinned to herself; she was going to stay here, she wasn't sure of her future with Arthur, but she wasn't going to give into the people's assumptions of her. She was too strong for that.

_Two Days Later. _

Kaiden leapt of her horse in frustration, Lancelot had been following her for two days now, every corner she took she could feel his presence behind her, even out on her daily ride she could hear his horses hooves off in the distance. He was trying to be discrete, and he was, but Kaiden had learnt to listen to things, like horse hooves and human steps long ago with her brothers. She had been trained with them, though neither her father nor any of the army knew it. That is where she snuck off to most nights with her brothers, they taught her how to defend herself with sword and bow, how to know if someone was tracking her… much like a certain someone was now.

As she leapt of her horse and hit the ground she could see Lancelot's horse about fifty meters behind her tied to a tree in the forest. He was nowhere in sight. She grinned to herself at his unguarded horse. Though she was certain he was somewhere close he wouldn't dare show himself unless he wanted to explain why he'd been following her.

Taking her horses reigns she led him through the thick forest to where the other horse was tied. Slowly she untied Lancelot's horses reigns and took them in her hands. "What are you doing so far out here?" she asked the horse loudly so Lancelot would hear her. She forced her chuckle down as she pattered the horse and led him away from where he'd been tied.

If he wanted to continue following her, she'd make it harder. Kaiden looked up at the stormy sky. It was only two miles to Hadrian's wall, if Lancelot ran, perhaps he could make it there before the downpour.

**A/N more Lancelot/ Kaiden and some Tristan/OC, thanks for reading and the reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**This is a Arthur / Guinevere Lancelot/OC Tristan/OC parings**_

_Disclaimer:- I do not own King Arthur, the characters or the previous events of the movie. I do however own Kaiden, and this new plot… but not King Arthur's characters… if that makes any sense whatsoever… any way most of the credit goes to Jerry Bruckhimer and his fantastic crew, the rest of the credit goes to history_

**Chapter 7**

Jezebel placed a clean gown in her closet and turned around humming a tune she could never put words too. She remembered it since a child, unsure of where she learnt it from. She continued humming it as she left the room and wandered down the hall in search of Kaiden, she stopped short however when a voice from behind her made her jump.

"Hills of Lindrey" said the voice and she immediately turned around, coming face to face with a Knight she'd learnt to be named Tristan.

"Oh forgive me my lord, I did not hear you." she said blushing ferociously.

"No need for formalities, Jezebel that is quite a song you hum."

"I only know the tune; I'm not certain where I've heard it."

"It's an only folk song, of Britannia." he said, pushing his dark hair out of his eyes. "Were your born here?"

Jezebel shrugged, suddenly feeling very comfortable. "I don't remember... my early memories were of the sea. If I think hard enough I can almost smell the salty air." she said with a distant grin. She looked up at him then, realising she had most probably told him more then he wanted to hear.

But she found him watching her intently.

"They are fine first memories." he said, and she could see a small glint in his eyes.

Jezebel smiled widely, "Are your memories just as fine?" she asked, suddenly feeling a little bold.

His eyes darkened almost immediately. "Unfortunately no." he said straightened up.

"Forgive me I shouldn't have asked." she said, regretting her question right away.

"No harm done. Good day." he said, bowing slightly and continuing on his way.

88888888888888888888888888

Kaiden sat in a wooden chair inside the front door of the fort, watching the rain pour down, there was lighting outside as the storm got gradually worse. She instantly felt guilty; it was a little revengeful game that got well out of hand. He should have been back by now, she felt worry start to rise in her chest and decided she had to do something.

She stood almost sprinting towards the stables; throwing on a black cloak she grabbed her bow and a quiver of arrows and slung them on her back, just in case. She had a bad feeling, and she hated bad feelings. Mounting her horse she set it into a gallop, rain stinging her face as she hit open air. She made the guards open the gates and sprinted the horse towards Haidren's wall.

The ride was long and her cloak clung to her like a second skin. She was beginning to feel a chill now, the rain wetting her through. She skidded the horse to a stop outside Haidren's wall and yelled up to the gate if he'd seen Lancelot.

"Not since this morning my lady." they called down. "Is something amiss?"

Kaiden shook her head. "No, I just left something on the other side this morning." she lied, and they opened the gate for her, her bow and arrow not going unnoticed. She didn't have time to worry about what they thought as she kicked her horse into another sprint, scanning the land for any signs of human tracks.

A short while later she noticed the first set of tracks, and leapt of her horse, running lightly through the heavy rain. The tracks lead into the forest, so she quickly tied her horse to a tree on the outer skirts. Treading lightly she followed the foot steps and then stopped abruptly when another set appeared. She felt her insides tightened as she quickly followed them, keeping her eyes and ears ready for anything that might come her way.

About half a mile ahead is when she heard the first set of voices; she slowed her pace, moving slowly in the forest. She kept her feet light drawing an arrow and slinging it at the ready. As she edged closer she saw the first glimpses of what looked to be like a group of men. Silently she crept over to a tree about five metres from where they sat and began to climb swiftly.

Securing her place on the branch with her legs, she looked to where the voices came from and found a group of five men dressed in a familiar armour that Kaiden didn't bother registering for she was distracted, four of the men were sitting around a man with his knife to another's throat.

That's when she felt her breath catch.

Lancelot was that man forced on his knees his neck pushed back and a knife digging into his throat, though not yet breaking the skin.

"The mighty Sarmatian knight." the man with the dagger laughed. "Not so mighty now." he said about to take his life.

An arrow pierced the man's head and he fell back, the dagger sliding out of his hand lifelessly. Kaiden's eyes widened realising what she'd just done, though she refocused just in time to see Lancelot commence a blow with is fist to one of the rising men's heads.

Another was coming from behind him a large Roman sword drawn, without thinking she fired another arrow, landing in his heart.

Lancelot found the fallen man's swords and quickly fell into action, blocking a thrust that came his way he kicked the man in the knee, sending him back, with out hesitation he forced the blade through the mans chest withdrawing it and spinning around just in time to see a blade only inched from his face, though it came no further. The owner of the blade fell back and arrow lodged in his forehead. Lancelot heard a gasp coming from the trees and spun around to see the only remaining man who'd looked to have just fired an arrow at his helper.

Lancelot made quick work of him, after blocking three weak attempts he sent one swift slice to his head, decapitating him instantly. Letting out a sigh of relief he fell to the ground, the rain falling heavily around him.

He looked up into the forest, the rain blurring his sight. He could vaguely make out a figure sitting in a tree though could see no more. "Show yourself friend, are you injured?" he said tiredly, wishing to congratulate his rescuer. He watched as the figure slid from the tree, and noticed the limp and the protruding arrow from their thigh. They hesitated for a moment. "I won't hurt you, I can see you are a skilled fighter, I have no desire to fight with you." he said with a small smirk. "Let me help you now."

The figure limped closer and he frowned. He'd seem that walk before. As they came closer he soon noticed that it was in fact a she, her face covered in a hood. "Show your face." he whispered, his eyes trying to find hers beneath the hood. His heart rate quickened, even through the rain and the bloodshed around him he could smell the all too familiar aroma of _her_.

Her thin fingers reached to her hood and she slowly peeled it away. He took a step back, "Kaiden." he said, he'd known it was her.

She nodded slowly, grimacing slightly as the pain grew worse in her thigh. "I figured something wrong when you didn't come back."

Lancelot stared at her for a moment. "You knew I was out here."

Kaiden smiled painfully. "You've been following me for two days now, I thought it about time you stopped." she said with a shrug.

Lancelot rolled his eyes. "What else don't we know about? Are you some sought of sorceress as well as a warrior and a scout?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

Kaiden cringed and shook her head, the pain was growing worse in her thigh and she could already feel herself losing an extensive amount of blood. She quickly diverted her gaze away from Lancelot's questioning one. She instantly wished she hadn't as she saw the carnage around her, and then she felt her heart stop.

_Romans, they were all Romans._ She let out a small gasp, and Lancelot followed her gaze to the Roman helmet which held the decapitated head. It was then that he realised what she'd done. She'd killed three of her country men.

Lancelot watched as she composed herself and her face became as hard as stone. He knew what was going through her head, she'd betrayed her country, there was no hope of her returning now, nor of their so called alliance between the two countries. He was almost certain that the Emperor would never let her return to Rome. She's lost everything, her family, her home and her country. She's lost her whole life and it was all to save his.

"Kaiden." he said, his voice the softest she'd ever heard it.

She turned to him, her eyes glazed over in a mask of pain. "Yes?" she asked.

"We should head back, your leg..." he wanted to say more, but he couldn't put it in words to explain how sorry he was feeling for her at that very moment.

She nodded, forcing a small sad smile. "Of course." she said, not allowing him to finish and began leading the way back through the forest. She felt numb, her whole life crumbling to pieces before her very eyes. Not to mention the pain in her leg, her vision was becoming blurry. She'd lost a lot of blood, and the spots in her vision seemed to multiply within seconds. She struggled forward, her walk becoming slower and unsteady. She heard Lancelot ask if she needed assistance but she ignored him. She's reached the edge of the forest where her horse stood waiting in the rain. She attempted to hold out and arm to point towards the horse, but her vision became black and she felt herself falling towards the ground. The last thing she remembered was the feeling of two strong and capable arms catching her, and swiftly carrying her away from the horror of the forest.

**A/N This is my favourite chapter I think, I'm really enjoying writing this and I'm glad you guys are enjoying reading it! Thanks for your reviews again!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**This is a Arthur / Guinevere Lancelot/OC Tristan/OC parings**_

_Disclaimer:- I do not own King Arthur, the characters or the previous events of the movie. I do however own Kaiden, and this new plot… but not King Arthur's characters… if that makes any sense whatsoever… any way most of the credit goes to Jerry Bruckhimer and his fantastic crew, the rest of the credit goes to history_

**Chapter 8 **

Lancelot watched as Kaiden waved off his offer to help her, she was struggling forward unsteadily, the arrow in her thigh beginning to get the better of her. It was then he noticed the dark red trail of blood running down her leg as her cloak swept behind her in the wind. _Damn her pride._ He cursed silently.

She made a small muffled gasp ahead of him and by the looks of her weary arm she was trying to point towards her horse tied to the near tree. She stumbled back a few feet, and Lancelot knew what was coming next. Rushing forward, he caught her just as she was about to hit the soggy ground.

He picked her up, effortlessly carrying her in his arms, careful not to injure her leg further. He gazed down at her pale features, noticing she looked incredibly vulnerable when she wasn't conscious. Her hair was slightly covering her face, the rain spiralling down her curls to the forest floor. Her eyes were closed, unable to reveal the dark emerald eyes Lancelot had almost memorised. His gaze drifted downward to her soft pink lips and lingered for a moment.

She'd saved his life; the Roman he'd almost sworn to hate saved his life, and sacrificed all she knew to do it. She couldn't go back to Rome now, judging by what he overheard the soldiers speak about they were launching an invasion, most probably using the unaware Kaiden as a diversion.

_She was unaware wasn't she? Then why else would she save you? _He thought, answering his own question.Lancelot nodded, coming to the conclusion she knew nothing of it.

Trudging through the remaining of the forest floor he reached her horse and removed her bow and quiver. Carefully he lifted her on, him sliding in behind her and firmly grasped the reigns. He kicked the horse softly and it sped off in a fierce gallop, as if it was sensing his master's urgency.

Kaiden unconsciously fell against his chest, her head bowed and reflexively flinching against the pouring rain. She was being tossed, and she let out a groan of pain as her leg was banged against the horse's strong back. Lancelot looked down at her still closed eyes and shuffled up closer to her so she was now firmly against his chest, and he wrapped an arm around her waist too keep her from moving.

They were nearing Haidren's wall now, he call see the blurry figured of three guards at the gate standing motionlessly. After about fifty more metres he yelled to the guard at the top of the wall whom he recognised.

"Open the gates Rolph, It's me Lancelot. I have Lady Kaiden, she's injured!" he yelled.

Rolph immediately looked over the edge and complied, yelling orders for the guards to open the gates.

Lancelot rode straight through, halting the horse to a stop so he could speak to Rolph.

The young man was running down the stairs and stopped when he saw Lancelot in front of him.

"Sir, is everything alright?" he asked, knowing it wasn't as he saw the protruding arrow from the ladies leg.

"Romans." Lancelot hissed. "Get as many men you can from the surrounding houses, just until Arthur comes himself. Send forward the quickest messenger to Arthur; tell him at least two hundred men march towards the wall when the rain clears. Also send word to Tristan to come to the wall with haste."

"What of lady Kaiden?' he asked, digesting all the information with a large gulp of air.

Lancelot shrugged. "I shall tend to her myself." He said clearly frustrated, when the man didn't move he lost his patience. "Go quickly now." he yelled, and the man scattered off.

Lancelot quickly rode over to the old stables which he once occupied in Haidren's wall and dismounted, tying the horse; he slowly took a hold of Kaiden and lowered her from the horse into his arms once again.

Without hesitation he set of in search of his old quarters. He marched down the long hallway and stopped at the familiar door.

With a simple kick the door opened and he couldn't help but smile at the untouched room. Quickly laying her on his bed he stopped a maid and told her to bring him hot water, alcohol, needle and thread and bandages. He could tend to her wound; he'd done it many times before to his fellow knights in battle.

Slowly he peeled up her dress as far as decency would allow and examined the wound. The arrow had gone straight through. He was just about to snap off the end when he saw her body shiver. Her eyes opened and she moaned, scanning her unfamiliar surroundings. She tried to sit up but Lancelot pushed her back down. I was then he noticed that she finally seemed to register it was him and she frowned. "What are you doing?" she asked, looking down at where his hands had landed on her unclothed thigh in her surprise wake up.

Lancelot almost felt a blush spring up on his cheeks but forced it down, giving her a strained innocent look. "I was about to snap the arrow."

She nodded, and he could still see the pain in her eyes, through the rest of her face showed no hints of it. "And why isn't the healer doing it?" she asked, rasing and eyebrow.

"Why concern him with something so minor?" he said, leaving her no room to argue, and with that he quickly snapped the end. He heard her hiss in pain, but payed no notice to her because he knew she wouldn't want him to.

The maid returned then hurriedly bringing in what he asked for. "Is there anything else sir?" she asked, and Lancelot nodded. "When Tristan comes, send him in."

The maid placed the objects near him and quickly walked off as Lancelot went back to examining Kaiden's leg. "Alright, the arrow went straight through, so I'll need you to lift you leg a little so I can pull it out."

Kaiden sat up on her elbows, a sceptical look on her face. "You really don't know what your doing do you?"

Lancelot smirked, finally looking up at her. She was basically right. He's treated a few arrow wounds before, though none that had gone straight through to the other side before. "I know enough, now lift." he said and she reluctantly complied, seeming to trust him enough, which surprised him some. He quickly pulled the other side of the arrow out and threw it aside, then cursed to Arthur's God as the blood started to gush out.

"This is going to sting." he said in warning as he dabbed the wet cloth in alcohol and applied it to her leg. He heard her moan and fall back onto the bed. He frowned slightly, suddenly wishing Tristan was here to take over, knowing he'd just got in over his head.

The door flung open behind him and he saw Tristan eye Lancelot peculiarly before looking at Kaiden with raised eyebrows. Behind him Lancelot heard Gawain say something about him already getting her on her back and he finally snapped. "Oh shut it Gawain! I have no time for you insolence, can't you see she'd injured." he yelled, and he heard Gawain's instant retreating footsteps.

Tristan walked forward and rolled his eyes as Lancelot held onto the bandage already soaked with blood. Behind Tristan Jezebel quickly ran in stopped when she saw her injured leg. "Oh Kaiden are you alright?" she asked.

Kaiden nodded, watching the commotion before her and it didn't go unnoticed to her the small look between her friend and the inhospitable knight Tristan. "I'm fine Jezebel." she said through gritted teeth. "Now would someone just fix this!" she hissed.

Tristan shoved Lancelot away and removed the alcohol soaked bandage. "Are you trying to kill her?" he asked in his laid-back voice.

Lancelot shrugged and stood, walking to Kaiden's side as he let Tristan work.

It wasn't long before Tristan had her stitched up and her thigh wrapped in a clean bandage. He left with Jezebel, telling Lancelot to watch her until he got back from Arthur, and Jezebel got back with a hot meal for them both.

Kaiden took the opportunity to sit upright in the bed and look at Lancelot's concerned expression that looked to be pointed straight at her.

"Did you know?" he asked finally, after several moments of staring.

"Know what?" she asked confused.

"The Roman invasion."

"What!" Kaiden spat, sitting up in the bed straighter. "They would never, the alliance…" she paused, looking down at her hands then back up at him. "So this is what my father planned all along."

Lancelot frowned. "What do you mean?"

Kaiden let out a small sigh. "He wanted me to come here so desperately, he even seemed a little regretful, as though he didn't want me to come here…" she shook her head, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall, she would not cry in front of him. Instead she changed her tone to one of bitterness. "The first real piece of emotion he showed me in my entire life and that was only because he was using me as some sort of military decoy…"her voice trailed off again and she seemed to finally register something. "That's why he tried to keep me safe on the voyage here, so I could keep Arthur occupied while they invaded Britannia."

"So you knew nothing of the invasion?" he asked, and Kaiden quickly shook her head.

"No."

Lancelot let out a small smile. "I thought as much." he said taking a seat at the end of the bed. He glanced around the room for a moment, and then looked back at her. "In the forest before, the soldiers…"his voice trailed off, and Kaiden felt herself look down at her hands.

"They were Roman, I know." she said looking back up at him, holding her expression as casual as possible. "I should probably leave Britannia." she said struggling to get up, but Lancelot quickly pushed her back down.

"Where are you going to go?" he asked. "Rome? You know very well you can't go back there. Even if you could get on a horse, which is very doubtful, you wouldn't get very far with the state your in. Your best option is to stay here in Britannia."

Kaiden couldn't take much more; her strong façade was crumbling quickly as Lancelot's words began to sink in. She felt an angry tear roll down her cheek and inwardly cursed, wiping it away.

Lancelot noticed the tear and visibly relaxed, thankful that she actually showed some sort of human emotion. "Kaiden…" he began, but was quickly cut off when she began to speak in not more then a whisper.

"I know Arthur's in love with another, I'm not naïve Lancelot." she said, not looking at him. "I also know I won't marry him now, I have no intention to fulfil my father's wishes. I am no longer Roman, for I will not be part of a country built on lies on deceit." she said finally looking up at him. Another tear fell unintentionally and she wiped it away furiously. "Forgive me." she said, feeling utterly ashamed for crying in front of him.

Lancelot edged closer to her on the bed, his face softening as he spoke. "Our emotion is what makes us human." he said softly.

Kaiden looked into his eyes, as he mimicked her. His brown depths showed no pity for her, but an admiration she couldn't understand. "You have more strength in you then most men I know.""You don't have to say that just because I saved your life?" she said teasingly, giving him a small smile.

Lancelot began to chuckle but stopped abruptly when they both heard footsteps coming towards the door. He gave her a small smile and moved off the bed to the chair opposite the room. He'd just sat down when Tristan walked in, scanning the room for Lancelot. "Arthur wishes to see you." he said casually, he gave Kaiden a small bow and left without a second glance.

Lancelot stood from the chair, and gave her a small grin and a bow. "Until we meet again my lady."

**A/NWoot! Thanks for your reviews! I hope you like this chapter; I'm really worried about it. Tell me if you think it's too rushed! Thanks all!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**This is a Arthur / Guinevere Lancelot/OC Tristan/OC parings**_

_Disclaimer: - I do not own King Arthur, the characters or the previous events of the movie. I do however own Kaiden, and this new plot… but not King Arthur's characters… if that makes any sense whatsoever… any way most of the credit goes to Jerry Bruckhimer and his fantastic crew, the rest of the credit goes to history_

**I'll just explain something so it makes it a little clearer in this chapter. After the battle of Baden Hill, Arthur kind of rules Britannia though Rome still has a very minuscule sway over Arthur… it is very small though. So Rome pretty much wants complete control and rule over Britannia to expand their empire. All the knights are free men though; they just chose to stay with Arthur. **

Please note, the_ Italics _in this chapter meana flash back

**Chapter 9 **

Arthur was pacing furiously, almost burning a hole in the impenetrable stone floor. His expression was a mixture of anger, anxiety and betrayal as Lancelot entered the room which first held the round table. He let out a small cough to signify to Arthur that he was present.

Arthur quickly stopped pacing and motioned for him to sit with the rest of his knights. To his Left Guinevere stood uneasily against the wall, watching the meeting with concerned eyes.

"Tell us what you know." said Arthur as calmly as possible. Lancelot could see him restraining himself from attacking him with an onslaught of questions but he refrained.

Lancelot cleared his throat. "I suppose the most logical place to start is the beginning." he said with a small smile, though none of the knights reflected his expression. "I've been following Kaiden closely for the last two and a half days; Tristan and I were convinced something was not as it seemed with her. So I was following her on her daily ride out about two miles east of Haidren's wall…"

"What?" said Arthur, abruptly cutting him off. "I did not give you permission to follow her anywhere."

Lancelot was about to retort when Guinevere made herself verbally known. "Right now I think there are more pressing matters Arthur." she said, her tone strong but also respectful. Arthur nodded in silence and motioned for him to carry on.

"so…one thing led to another and I was left with out a horse in the middle of the forest. I was making my way back to the wall when I heard footsteps behind me…"

_Lancelot rolled his eyes as Kaiden asked what his horse was doing out here and led him out of the forest. He had two choices, either admit he had been following her for the last two days or suffer through the rain. He chose the latter. There was a flash of lighting just overhead and he inwardly cursed, it was two miles back to Hadrian 's Wall and he was certain he wouldn't make it back before the stormy weather began._

_He commenced his journey back, trudging noisily through the forest. He was frustrated, not only at himself, but at Tristan for every suggesting to follow her. So far he'd seen no incriminating evidence to convict her, he was almost certain now it was a hopeless cause. _

_He ran a hand through his unruly black hair and sighed, he was about to mutter another curse to Arthur's god and whatever else existed out there when he heard a twig snap behind him. _

_He stopped hastily, spinning around and came face to face with none other than a hare. He laughed loudly, turning back around only to met with a large rock to the side of his head. His world went black immediately. _

_Lancelot woke to a agonizing throbbing in the side of his head, he went to place a hand on it to stop the ache when he realised his hands and feet where bound. He forced himself up quickly, forgetting the ache and taking in his unfamiliar surroundings. He was sitting five meters from a fire in which five Roman soldiers sat around, the leader looking to be in deep conversation with his men. _

_Lancelot inched a little closer and strained to hear there conversation. _

_"…Heceladies said he was in charge of at least fifty men in his battalion and he said all together there was well over two hundred. Arthur will be completely unawares when the weather clears; we will take him by surprise and expand the empire to Britannia." The leader said, removing his helmet and sitting back against a tree trunk. "Arthur." he said with a chuckle. "I hear all his knights are heathens but they take orders from a follower of Pelages."_

_One of the soldiers shifted uncomfortably. "I've heard stories of his knights and their battle against the Saxons; they were like ghosts they say."_

_The leader laughed. "Ghosts, I heard that one over there from half a mile back, cussing and stomping through the forest. Some knight." he said throwing a look Lancelot's way. "So he's awake." he said, seeing Lancelot's upright form. The four soldiers turned and stared at him with amused looks. _

_"What do you say men? Do we exorcise ourselves a ghost?" he asked, and all four men chuckled. _

_The leader walked forward, flowed closely by his men. He grabbed a hold of Lancelot's neck and squeezed tightly. "Men, throw this man near the fire, I'll get rid of this knight." he said toying with his knife. _

_The four men grabbed a hold of him, Lancelot putting up a mighty struggle, but being tied and largely outnumbered affected him greatly. After the men inflicted several blows to his ribs they threw him down like a sack of rocks, untying him and their leader took a step behind him, grabbing the back of his head. He slid the knife across the sensitive skin of Lancelot's neck and grinned. "The mighty Samarian Knight, not so mighty now." _

"…and that's when Kaiden shot an arrow through the leader's forehead." he said recounting the events. "She shot another two, and I made quick work of the others. One of them figured out where she was and she received an arrow in her upper leg… and that's when we returned here." he said, not wishing to dwell upon the fact she's killed three of her country men or the fact she passed out from the vast amount of blood loss.

"How can we be certain that she was not part of this ploy the whole time?" asked Galahad, frowning sceptically.

Lancelot sighed, rolling his eyes. "Perhaps you do not recall when I said she shot three Romans… or have you forgotten which country she comes from so soon?" he said, and Galahad blushed slightly at his foolishness.

Arthur raised a hand to silence them, digesting all the new information. Guinevere was beside him saying something the knights couldn't hear. Though he was nodding, seeming to agree with what she was saying. Finally he spoke to them, bringing with him an air of confidence. "The Romans have forgotten that we are no simple rabble of knights and peasants. We have an alliance with the Woads. If Rome wishes to send forth an army of such small proportion then so be it. We must not forget knights, that we took on an army of Saxons, more then ten times the size of this one. The Romans won't penetrate the wall."

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused all the knights to turn towards the door. Kaiden now stood in an unbloodied gown, leaning against the doorframe for support. It was clear that Jezebel beside her was trying to offer her help, but she was refusing.

"If I may say a piece my lord?" she asked, her gaze steely and determined.

Arthur nodded, surprised at her expression. "Of course, what say you? Why would Rome now want Britannia, after all this time?"

"They desires anywhere with land... My father is most likely unhappy with the people's loyalty to Britannia and wishes more people loyal and subservient to Rome."

She walked into the room, refusing to limp though it caused her great pain. Standing at the side of the table her gaze fell upon the knights. "I fear this may be a trap… what Lancelot heard may just be another ruse or perhaps not the whole story. My father is not a dim-witted man; he has fought many battles and has no doubt heard of the Woads peace with Britannia. To the Romans, Britannia had always been a mighty country, one of great envy. They will not simply send two hundred men, nor mere hundredes...they will send thousands."

**A/N if I have any of my facts wrong I'm extremely sorry. Thanks again for your reviews! They keep me writing!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: - I do not own King Arthur, the characters or the previous events of the movie. I do however own Kaiden, and this new plot… but not King Arthur's characters… if that makes any sense whatsoever… any way most of the credit goes to Jerry Bruckhimer and his fantastic crew, the rest of the credit goes to history_

**Chapter 10**

"Thousands?" Arthur said in horror, he'd fought many a man before, though this all seemed too sudden since the Saxons and Baden Hill. There was so much to do, so many things to digest. If there really was thousands of Romans headed this way they need to start preparing. Merlin would need to be contacted, and he'd never particularly liked Merlin's company. He let out an exasperated sigh as he watched Kaiden nod her in answer.

"If the weather is clear they'll attack at night fall with the cover of darkness."

Bors shifted in his chair uncomfortably. "Tell us, how you know so much about the Roman army's tactics?" he asked, giving her a questioning glance.

"I spent much time with my brothers learning their skills, and I have read many accounts of past battles. The Romans use brute force when attacking a stronghold such as this; it is very rare for them to use deception unless someone such as the Emperor is involved. I couldn't help but overhear Lancelot; did u say Heceladies was in charge of a battalion?"

Lancelot nodded. "Yes, I am rather confident that was the name."

Kaiden sighed, adjusting her weight to her good leg. "It is as I feared then, Heceladies is my brother… and he has not once led a battalion under five hundred men. If he is leading a battalion than I can be almost certain he'll have in his company Pasius and Batium. They are also my brothers; they are near inseparable in invasions such as these. Both have battalions of little under eight hundred."

"Over two thousand men." said Galahad visibly shuddering, "how do we compete against such a force?"

"As we did with the Saxons." said Tristan, staring vacantly off into space.

"Many of the peasants have had experience in battle before, with the Woads at our side we should have near to one and a half thousand on short notice." said Arthur grimly.

"We are outnumbered." said Gawain, stating the obvious.

Arthur nodded, his gaze flicking to Kaiden's. "Are you in knowledge of how your brother's begin a siege such as this?"

Kaiden nodded her head slowly. "It is the same every time."

"… Are you willing to betray your country by giving us this information?"

All the knight's heads swivelled to look at her, Arthur's words were finally sinking in. She would be murdering her brothers for a country she had come to not four days ago. The emperor, her father had sent her to her death, and she had no doubt her brothers would have not bothered to interfere. There duty was to Rome not to their little sister, who could be used as a pawn for their own interests. Still, by giving Britannia this information she was condemning Rome. She looked up at the knight's desperate expressions, all eyes upon her. Though out of them all her eyes fell to Lancelot, his gaze was unwavering, filled with what looked to be a form of trust so powerful she was forced to grip onto the table in front of her.

Breaking her gaze from him she turned to Arthur, forming the words she knew would haunt her dreams and conscious for the rest of her life. "Yes, I will tell you all I know."

Arthur gave her a small smile and turned to Guinevere, telling her something inaudible. Kaiden took a step back, watching as all the knight's broke out into conversation. She was feeling ill, she'd just betrayed her country for the second time this day, but this time she was murdering thousands. "Not my country anymore." she murmured, taking another step back, though as she did her injured leg failed and buckled. She quickly saved herself before crashing to the floor; she felt blood ooze from the wound but ignored it. She looked to the door at her right and made a quick exit towards it.

She was halfway down the hall when a deep voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Kaiden." Lancelot called, forgetting formalities, for he'd never been the greatest admirer of them.

She spun around slowly, her expression stone like, though her eyes betrayed her. "Yes?" she asked, her voice wavering only slightly.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I thought my services were no longer needed." she said so calmly it was eerie.

"You just told Arthur you are willing to betray your country…" he said leaving the statement open.

A darkness clouded her eyes as she spoke her next words. "Not my country anymore."

Lancelot heard her say those words inside the hall, he hadn't been sure what she meant by it then, but now it was obvious. She was numbing her pain. Walking forward he grabbed her by the arm angrily, dragging her down an abandoned hallway. "Are you so unfeeling you care nothing for the brothers you are about to murder? Or your country men you are about to slaughter…" he yelled, watching as her face transformed into one of anger, unleashing the emotion Lancelot had been aiming for.

"Do not ever question how I feel; those are my brothers Lancelot, my own flesh and blood. I myself am murdering them, their blood is on my hands." she screamed, spinning around to stagger off, but Lancelot grabbed her by the arm and turned her back around roughly.

"Than why are you doing this? Why betray them?" he said, his voice rose. It had been the first time she'd showed any anger towards him, a human emotion of hers he was beginning to find captivating.

"Why?" she asked in mock question. "Because I believe Britannia holds something more important then Rome, here I have learnt the meaning of beauty, of _freedom_. Rome is nothing compared to this country. So yes, I betray Rome, my family and the people of my birth. Their faces will haunt my dreams until my last breath; the men I have killed today will be amongst them also. I will not allow you to make me feel guilty for my decision. It is the right one." she said, her voice forgetting it's anger by the end. Swiftly she turned and walked determinedly back to the hall in which she came.

Lancelot watched as she walked away and shook his head, glad he was finally able to receive an answer for what she'd agreed to. Though as she disappeared from sight he let out a small exasperated sigh, frustrated that she continued to hide her true emotions. He'd gotten his answer but not how she truly felt. He could see the guilt ridden with in her eyes, darkening and masking the pain she felt. All he wanted to do was make her admit it, that she felt pain, felt guilty. Quite frankly he didn't know what he was feeling towards her at the moment, what strange emotions he was forming for her, but he knew one thing… if they ever got out of this night alive, he'd sit her down and unlock her complex exterior little by little.

**A/N another chapter down, hope you enjoyed! Thanks for the reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: - I do not own King Arthur, the characters or the previous events of the movie. I do however own Kaiden, and this new plot… but not King Arthur's characters… if that makes any sense whatsoever… any way most of the credit goes to Jerry Bruckhimer and his fantastic crew, the rest of the credit goes to history_

**Chapter 11**

Jezebel tied her dark hair back with a piece of black ribbon before composing herself and opening the door of her quarters at Haidren's wall. She felt a fresh breeze hit her face and she inwardly cringed, dread rising in her stomach for what she was about to do. She'd been in a war before, but she'd never seen one so close to home. Home now being Britannia, thanks to Kaiden's little allegiance. Britannia was far different from Rome, and the men far more naive. She had Tristan right where she wanted him, putting thoughts into his mind that Kaiden was the one he was supposed to worry about, even going so far as to say she was of Britannian blood. She smiled briefly, the emperor had told her what her duty was during this brief little decoy, "Keep her alive, and keep her unaware." She complied easily, after all her duty lay with Rome, not the spoiled emperor's daughter.

Now Kaiden knew the truth there was only one thing left to do.

Clutching the dagger at her side she headed towards Lancelot's quarters, in which Kaiden had taken during her injury. Lancelot passed her on the way, giving her a small bow of his head in acknowledgment. She smiled back innocently, quickly moving past him to Kaiden's door. She didn't bother knocking, just slid through the door unsheathing her dagger.

"Kaiden?" she asked in as soft voice.

Kaiden looked up from a book she was reading, smiling briefly at Jezebel's appearance. "What can I do for you?" she asked, looking her over, than her eyes fell to the dagger in her hands.

She stood abruptly, knocking over her chair and the book in the process. "Jezebel." she said loudly. "What are you doing?" she said taking a step forwards. "Put the knife down."

Jezebel let out a small laugh, full of bitterness and malice. "Do you really think I'd let you tell them all of Rome's little secrets?" she asked, "Your father made it quite clear what was to become of you when this was over, I'm just doing what he would have done himself." she said taking another step forward.

"You knew?" said Kaiden, momentarily forgetting the dagger in Jezebel's hand.

Jezebel shrugged, "My allegiance is to your father, not you." she said lunging at her. Kaiden fell backwards, Jezebel landing on top of her, the dagger only millimetres from her heart. It didn't move any further because Kaiden had her hands locked firmly around the hilt trying to push it away.

The door opened to the left as two angered voices yelled out Kaiden's name. Kaiden didn't need to turn to know who it was, but Jezebel did. Using her brief unawareness Kaiden was able to pull the dagger out of her grasp and plunge it into her shoulder. She let out a howl of pain and then someone threw Jezebel off her.

Kaiden let out a long relieved sigh and sat up as Lancelot pushed Jezebel at Tristan and told him to bind her hands. Kaiden stood unsteadily, the stiches in her leg obviously breaking during the attack. She leant on the wall beside her for support and watched as Tristan shoved Jezebel out the door.

"Does that happen often?" asked Lancelot playfully.

Kaiden rolled her eyes and smiled amused. "I try to make a habit of not angering my maids."

Lancelot smirked; glad their small tiff this afternoon was forgotten. He looked her over to make sure she suffered no injury and let out a small breath he was unconsciously holding in. "Did she say why?" he asked seriously, reading her eyes instead of her expression for they held her true emotions.

She nodded and turned away from Lancelot's gaze, knowing what he was doing. "My father told her too, if I was to find out." she said briefly, bending to pick up the fallen chair.

"It's getting hard to know who I can trust anymore." She continued with a small smile, placing the book she'd been reading back on the table.

She was tidying as though nothing had just occurred, her smile not reaching her eyes as she spoke. Lancelot placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Kaiden look at me." He said, so she could see the seriousness of his words. "You can trust me, I give you my word."

She nodded slowly. "I never doubted I couldn't."

88888888888888888888

Tristan tied her hands tightly and led her out of Lancelot's quarters with a rough push, not caring how much pain she was in, nor the amount of blood she was losing from her shoulder.

"Tristan." She said softly. He ignored her, leading her out into the open air and towards a cell. He pulled open the door and threw her inside. "Tristan." She said again, trying to get his attention.

He closed the door and locked it with a key and glared down at her, his dark eyes so cold she shuddered. "I have no time for traitors." He spat, walking away.

"I had no choice." She screamed after him.

He spun around, his face contorted with bitterness. "You always have a choice."

She shrunk into the corner, tears forming in her eyes. "What will happen to me by now?"

Tristan turned back around heading towards the door, though he stopped before he walked through it. "Arthur will decide your fate." He said, leaving her in the confines of her cells.

He walked briskly out of the cell block into the afternoon air, he felt utterly betrayed though he knew he didn't show it. He knew now the attraction he felt towards her was the mystery that she was capable of many things, though this was like a blow to the gut. She was never interested in him in the slightest; he was only there to help instigate the doubt in the knight's minds of Kaiden loyalty to Britannia.

He cringed allowing himself to rebuild the walls he knew were coming down when he met her. How he could be so weak when it came to a woman amazed him, right then he knew one thing, he'd never allow himself to feel this way about a women ever again.

With a reluctant sigh he slowly walked back into the fort, his head held high and strength returned. He heard the distant voices of Lancelot and Kaiden and walked past the room too see Lancelot with a hand on her shoulder looking intimately into her eyes as if he just said something full of meaning. He saw Kaiden nod and whisper something about she never doubted she couldn't and Tristan decided now was the time to announce his appearance.

He cleared his throat, and both jumped startled, turning to face him, their moment lost. "She's in the cell, Galahad has informed Arthur, he'll decide her fate shortly." He said looking between them both. "Arthur will need you at the wall to discuss the siege before night falls." He said to Kaiden.

"Yes, I shall be there presently."

**A/N Hi all, thanks for your reviews! Next chapter is the beginning of the war.. dun dun dun**


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: - I do not own King Arthur, the characters or the previous events of the movie. I do however own Kaiden, and this new plot… but not King Arthur's characters… if that makes any sense whatsoever… any way most of the credit goes to Jerry Bruckhimer and his fantastic crew, the rest of the credit goes to history_

**Chapter 12**

"What will become of her?" asked Kaiden pensively, watching Jezebel from outside the cell.

Arthur sighed sadly. "She'll be executed, traitorous behaviour and attempted murder does not sit well with Britannia."

Kaiden shook her head, realising this would be another death on her hands. "Can you not simply banish her?"

"I'm afraid not, she may return to Rome, tell them of what you have agreed to. I can not risk it." Arthur said solemnly, he hated executions especially when it was a woman.

Kaiden inwardly felt torn, she'd trusted Jezebel for so long, it hurt to see her like this, no matter what she tried to do to her. She took a step forward towards the cell, hoping for an explanation to explain her actions. "Why? Why did you do it?" she asked softly.

Jezebel didn't answer for a moment. "…Because I was told to."

Kaiden rolled her eyes, not happy with the answer. "It didn't mean you had to do it."

Jezebel looked up from the floor angrily. "My loyalty is to Rome, not this country. Your father bought me when I was but a young girl destined for prostitution, the least I could do if fulfil his wishes and if that meant by killing you to save him and Rome, then so be it."

Arthur stepped forward clearly vexed. "You told Tristan you had no choice."

"I didn't, Rome is at risk. I do what the Emperor tells me to, not a spoiled girl"

Kaiden looked away from her morbidly amused. "You see I thought you had a better reason than that… and to think I just asked for your execution to be revoked." she said storming out of the compound angrily, hating Rome more and more by the second.

8888888888888

"The first wave will attack from the west, a small group of about a hundred, they will be slaughtered. They are lead by someone dressed in a general's uniform as if to make you think that this is all the Romans have sent. No more will attack for about two hours, to catch you unawares whilst you're celebrating over the easy defeat. Than three waves of night arrows will come from the north, hitting you head on. This will normally cripple about half of your army. Then they set upon you full force, with half your army dead and with little to protect yourself." she said, motioning out into the setting sun. She was standing out on top of Haidren's wall, surrounded by Arthur, Guinevere, Merlin and the knights.

"They are most probably at the moment camped amongst those trees." she said pointing north-west to a large forest of trees. "It is the most protected and by far the most logical."

Arthur bit his lip in thought, hundreds of scenarios running through his mind. Then he turned to Guinevere and Merlin. "We will pretend we are unprepared, and do as Kaiden said. Celebrate the victory of the hundred knights, though as we are doing so myself, and the Woads will head out into their camp send our own wave of night arrows, see for myself how many we are dealing with."

"We'll come with you." said Lancelot speaking up for the group of knights.

Arthur shook his head. "No I need all of you here to help with the villagers and preparing them as we retreat from the forest. We need cover fire as we run back to the wall, drawing them out from hiding. The battle will be in our control, not theirs." he said turning back to Merlin and Guinevere. "Are the Woads ready for such an attack?"

Merlin nodded gravely and Guinevere gave a strong smile. "They are preparing as we speak, the fires have been ignited just as before so we have the cover of smoke should they make it within the wall."

"Good, Lancelot bring the arches to the wall, make them sit down so their heads are not seen by the incoming Romans, once they are in range, you know what to do. I want no lives lost in the first siege by the Romans, this has to be quick and precise." Arthur said, making his way down the steps, Lancelot quickly run behind him.

"Arthur." yelled Lancelot running in front of him so he'd stop.

"Please Lancelot, You be my friend now and do not dissuade me. Seize the freedom you have earned long ago and live it for the both of us. If you wish to leave I cannot follow you Lancelot."

Lancelot rolled his eyes; an amused grin breaking out across his face at Arthur's all too familiar speech. "Friend, I will not dissuade you, because for one in my life I have found a battle worth fighting in, this battle is one of my choosing."

Arthur looked slightly taken aback, staring at his brother in arms scrutinisingly. "…because you are fighting against the Romans?" he asked frowning.

"No…" Lancelot said, and then smirked a little. "Well yes, but that is not the whole reason."

"Pray tell what your change of heart is towards battle." said Arthur intrigued.

"Freedom Arthur, all my life that is all I've ever wanted, and I have only now found it, here in Britannia. Now it is being threatened to be taken away, I would rather burn in the fiery depths of hell then see that happen." he said strongly. "For at last Arthur, I see what you see when you look out across Britannia."

"A country worth fighting for." Finished Arthur, smiling broadly. "I am honoured to stand by your side Lancelot."

"And I yours. This is a battle we will win." said Lancelot confidently.

Arthur nodded. "I pray for that outcome." he said beginning to walk away.

"Arthur." said Lancelot again.

Arthur turned. "Yes?"

"Kaiden knows about you and Guinevere." he said suddenly.

Arthur turned a bright red. "When, for how long?"

"Since the first day, do not trouble yourself, for I believe she is falling for another." he said with a wide smirk.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, trying to think who she could have fallen for, he decided not to think of such things and focus on the positive this realisation brought. "Well I suppose that is good then." he said walking away slowly, lost in thought.

Lancelot grinned. "Yes, yes it is." he said silently.

88888888

Lancelot stood tall as the night wind whipped past him, it was a warm wind though it still sent a chill down his spine. Any moment now the Romans would come bursting out of the forest from the west and they would be slaughtered by Britannian arrows. He positioned himself in the middle of the villages, Bors, Gawain and Galahad crouched to his left and Tristan, Kaiden and even Jols to his right. Then spread about fifty meters both ways sat two rows of villages, ready for Lancelot's signal.

He could vaguely make out the familiar shape of Tristan's Hawk coming in for landing. Swooping in quickly it came to rest on Tristan's outstretch arm. He spoke to it in a whisper and the bird seemed to say something to him silently. He scratched the hawks neck lovingly in thanks. "They are where you said." he said turning to Kaiden on his left. "A little less then two thousand."

Kaiden nodded, "Less than we suspected."

Lancelot let out a breath of air he hadn't realised he'd been holding. It was then he noticed a small movement out the corner of his eye, what looked to be a general came riding out of the forest from the west, he was alone until a wild outburst of shouting came screaming out of the forest.

"They are coming." Lancelot roared. Kaiden was right, there was just over a hundred men running towards them, they were coming closer, only about two hundred meters from the wall now. "Ready!" he yelled, and all the arches stood in unison, bows strung.

The Romans kept running.

"Ready!"

Bows pulled back and took aim.

"Fire!" he bellowed.

Arrows flew from the bows, scattering through the sky. Most met their mark, very few missed. "Another volley!"

"Ready." Lancelot yelled. An enemy's arrow narrowly missed his shoulder as it flew past.

"Ready!"

Bows pulled back again taking aim.

"Fire!"

Silence followed his voice; no more shouts were heard from the Romans, as they all lay lifeless on the ground before them. He closed his eyes briefly, and then quickly opened them, his head darting from side to side to look for any dead on the wall. There was none. Two villages had received an arrow to their arms, but none were seriously injured.

"Good job, now I need you all to cheer as if the war is over!" he cried and they all yelled in glorious make-believe victory.

He turned to Kaiden with a small confident smile as she screamed a cry of victory, knowing full well the night was far from over.

**A/N next chapter coming soon! Thanks for your continued support and reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: - I do not own King Arthur, the characters or the previous events of the movie. I do however own Kaiden, and this new plot… but not King Arthur's characters… if that makes any sense whatsoever… any way most of the credit goes to Jerry Bruckhimer and his fantastic crew, the rest of the credit goes to history_

**Chapter 13**

Arthur adjusted the hilt of his sword in his hand, they had headed north-west, to where the army lay hidden, and they could vaguely hear the murmur of men's voices. He and the Woads walked lightly on their feet, certain to not make too much sound. Guinevere was too his left, her war clothes on and her face coved in ink the traditional Woad way. She gave him a small grin, and he reached out to take her hand in his, not wanting her out of his sight.

The battle with the Saxons had changed him; Guinevere was almost slaughtered, had it not been for Lancelot's intervention. Even then he had almost lost his best friends life to an arrow wound. He swallowed hard remembering Lancelot's dying form in his arms, he prayed hard for a miracle that day and he was granted not only one but two. One for Tristan as well, who suffered greatly by the blade. All of his knights made it out alive that day, and he thanked God every day since.

Now as they voyaged nearer to the camp, he reluctantly let go of Guinevere's hand but told her with his eyes not stray too far during the battle. She nodded understandingly and only moved half a metre back.

The Romans were sitting around many separate fires, each cleaning their weapons preparing for the oncoming war that was soon to commence. Arthur could vaguely over hear a blonde haired officer say something about an easy victory, and Arthur couldn't help but smirk. He motioned for all the Woads to step back out of the Roman firing range, but not out of the Woads. Woads were excellent arches, as they proved in the battle of Baden Hill, the Romans wouldn't know what hit them.

Arthur held up his hand, signalling them to be ready to fire. Than his hand lowered, sending with it an onslaught of night arrows, raining down onto the unprepared Romans. He inwardly cringed at the screams and moans that ensured, but regained his composure as he yelled a deafening "Fire at will." at the Woads around him.

He raised his sword and looked back at Guinevere who was swinging an axe in readiness. She nodded her head and they both screamed a war cry and ran into the forest. Close to eight hundred Woads joined them.

Arthur swung his sword easily at the oncoming blade, blocking it with a tremendous force that sent the Roman back a few steps, he didn't wait for him to regain his balanced, as he swiftly plunged the blade into the mans stomach, leaving him to die slowly on the ground in agony. He didn't have time to put him out of his misery as another blade narrowly missed his head. He blocked several weak attempts before finishing the man off. To his left Guinevere was doing the same.

She swung viciously with her axe, digging into a mans side, she ripped it out roughly and sliced down on the mans helmet less scull, sending splatters of blood on her face. She wiped them off hastily, and was suddenly kicked in the back, sending her down to the ground. She rolled to her front and stopped a blade with her axe just before it landed in her chest. With a violent kicked in the mans very sensitive part she sent him to the ground and didn't hesitate forcing the axe into the mans throat.

Removing it she looked to Arthur who was beginning to be outnumbered. She was about to yell retreat when Arthur yelled it himself, and with out hesitation they all ran back through the forest, awaiting back up at Hadrian's Wall.

88888888888

Lancelot sheafed his two long blades and adjusted his armour so it sat more comfortably. He made his way out of his quarters, than stopped abruptly upon seeing Kaiden. She was dressed like a Woad, minus the face coverings. He suddenly felt his skin become extremely warm as he watched as she bent over to secure a dagger to her leg. What she wore left little to the imagination, and he found his thoughts wandering elsewhere.

Kaiden could feel eyes upon her as she secured the dagger, and she knew exactly who those eyes belonged to. She shivered under his gaze, a blush rising to her cheeks. She straightened up, watching him as his eyes moved up with her. She coughed lightly, getting him to refocus on her, not where ever his thoughts had run off to.

He jumped embarrassedly, than adjusted his weight in an awkward motion. He seemed to register something than spoke. "Your not fighting." he said bluntly.

Kaiden raised an eyebrow. "Sorry?"

"Your not fighting." said Lancelot again, taking a step towards her and giving her that look of do-not-argue-with-me, which Kaiden always found amusing. He decided to continue on before she began to speak. "You're injured..."

"Nothing but a scratch." she protested.

Lancelot let out an amused laugh. "I do remember treating your wound."

Kaiden shrugged. "You need more men."

"Last time I looked you were a women." he said with a smirk.

Kaiden rolled her eyes. "I will fight in this war." she said beginning to walk off, though Lancelot noticed the slight limp.

"Kaiden, wait." he said, catching up to her, her injury wasn't the only reason he didn't want her to fight. She was going to kill more Romans, and that meant more guilt to live with, and at the moment he could already see the vast amount of guilt within her. That and he felt a troublesome feeling in his gut that told him not to let her fight.

She turned slowly, a determined look in her eye. She wouldn't listen to him that much he knew. There were only two solutions. Let her fight, or tie her to his bed until the war was over. He mused on the latter for a moment with a small smirk than quickly shook his head, removing a dagger from his side. "Here take this one."

She took it from his hands with a grin and threw the other from her side to replace with the new one. "Thank you."

He nodded silently, watching as she walked forwards to the wall, his eyes never leaving her retreating figure. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to suppress the burning sensation he was feeling all over his body.

He quickly ran after her and together they walked outside the wall with the other knights. They all nodded in acknowledgment, awaiting Arthur's return.

Fire light lit up the night sky, many torches surrounding the wall. It wouldn't be so hard to see once they lit the oiled fires that waited prepared amongst the grass field before them.

Kaiden felt a feeling of dread wash over her. She'd never been in a war before; she knew she could fight, though it scared her, killing so many people. Today was the first time she had ever murdered anyone, now she was to do it again. She knew she put up a strong façade, but inside she was trembling with fear. Perhaps it would have been different if it wasn't Romans she was battling. She clenched her jaw and fists in an attempt to stop the fear welling up with in her.

She closed her eyes reaching out to place her hand with the warm one next to her. She didn't care at that moment what he thought; she needed the support his warmth gave.

Lancelot squeezed her hand, interlacing his fingers with hers. "Keep close to me." he whispered almost inaudibly, but she heard every word.

**A/N …and the war continues… thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock! **


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: - I do not own King Arthur, the characters or the previous events of the movie. I do however own Kaiden, and this new plot… but not King Arthur's characters… if that makes any sense whatsoever… any way most of the credit goes to Jerry Bruckhimer and his fantastic crew, the rest of the credit goes to history_

**Chapter 14**

Kaiden raised her blade, her hand reluctantly falling from Lancelot's as Arthur and the Woads came sprinting out of the forest, behind them, an army of furious Romans.

"Light it." She heard Lancelot yell, then a volley of flaming arrows lit up the night sky, than a burst of flame spread across the oiled grass, cutting half the Romans off in their pursuit. "Fire at will." he screamed again and the villages on the wall fired another volley at the cut off Romans.

Without hesitation all the remaining villages and knights on the ground sprinted forward, ready to help Arthur and the Woads already heavily locked in battle.

Swiftly pulling the two swords from his back, Lancelot sprinted forward with a mighty roar cry, signalling to Arthur that they were coming to his aid. He connected with the first Romans blade and within a flash the man lay lifeless on the ground, and with out hesitation he moved on to the next. He felt exhilarated, the heat of battle boiling his blood. Never before had he fought with such passion, the people around him became a blur as he cut through them with ease. He was fighting for something bigger than himself now; he was fighting for this country, for the people within it…

He quickly jumped out of his thoughts and rapidly looked around the field. _Where is she…_ he thought desperately, deflecting a blade just before it sliced his shoulder. Deflecting another amateur blow, he quickly plunged one of his swords into the mans neck. Withdrawing it quickly he spun around scanning the fire lit night for her.

She stood about twenty meters to his left, deflecting a blade for what looked to be the General that came dangerously close to her head.

* * *

The first five men she killed had been easier than she thought the fear within her making her do things she never thought she could do. She saw only a meter away a small muscular man punch a female woad in the face and Kaiden quickly rushed forward. The man had his blade held high ready to plunge it through the fallen Woads defenceless stomach and Kaiden didn't even stop to think. Dropping her sword she reached for her dagger and leapt onto the mans back, running her blade through the mans spinal cord. He fell to his knees but he still attempted to fight her. Kaiden could vaguely see the Woad get up and reach for something shiny on the ground. She heard a sicking slice than the man she had a hold of went limp in her arms.

She let go of him instantly and the Woad she saved reached for her hand to lift her up. Kaiden recognised her through the face paint and gave a small smile at Guinevere, who gave her one in return. They were quickly interrupted however when two men came at them from different directions, splitting up, they continued the raging war.

And right now, Kaiden knew she'd met her match, that any moment now she wouldn't be able to hold of against him. The man she fought against was at least a foot taller than her, strong, vicious and extremely familiar. Heceladies. He didn't seem to notice her as his sword came dangerously close to her scull. She deflected it with only her dagger and she struggled against the force behind it. She felt her arm ache, than with all her might she forced it away, only to be hit with another blow which this time she failed to fully block. It nicked her shoulder and she let out a small grunt of pain, but she wasn't allowed to process the pain fully when a muscled leg kicked her in her injured thigh and forced her to the ground with a thud.

She attempted to lift the dagger but he kicked it out of her hand rapidly. She swallowed hard and she tried to crawl away but he forced his foot into her stomach holding her still. Finally giving into the inevitable she closed her eyes and waited… … …

"Kaiden?" the man asked and she instantly opened her eyes. Her brother stared back at her, his eyes full with disbelief… and was that anger.

She didn't reply just stared back at him wide eyed, his sword only an inch from her neck. "You fight for them." he said bitterly, and she saw the malice fill his eyes, and knew what was to come next…time seemed to stand still as she looked up at her brother the blade coming closer and closer to her throat. She could distantly hear various victorious cries and she wondered aimlessly who had won, she heard a familiar voice amongst them, though he wasn't shouting victoriously.

Just as the blade was only a centimetre from her neck, she watched in surprise as her brothers head was severed from his body, splatters of blood falling on her and the ground around her. Slowly his body slumped to the ground to reveal Lancelot breathing heavily behind him, bloodied swords in hand.

She let out a gasp of air, and sat up into a sitting position trying to control the emotions rushing through her… but she couldn't, not this time. She saw Lancelot kneel beside her, his swords discarded and his breathing more steady. Slowly she looked up at him, wiping the blood from her face. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw his mixed expression of concern, worry… and love?

His appearance suddenly changed, realising the closeness that his actions caused, but he did not move away. He was breathing heavily again and he felt her shiver underneath his hands as he reached out to her, though she did not appear to be cold. He closed the distance between them so they were only an inch away from each others faces. "I thought I lost you." he said, though in no more than a whisper.

Kaiden felt the breath of his voice on her face and she had to close her eyes for a moment to regain whatever strength she had left. Though she found none, the guilt in her stomach was consuming, twisting at her insides like thorns. How she was even able to sit was a mystery to her. Slowly she opened her eyes, allowing them to show all the guilt, sorrow and hopelessness that she felt deep within her.

Lancelot's gaze hadn't wavered as she reopened her eyes, but he suddenly felt as though a horse had run over him. She was bearing her soul to him, her true emotions finally breaking free. There were no tears yet, just a deep sadness that hung like a heavy mist around them. She didn't need to speak anymore, for he could see what she needed to say.

He reached out to her and cupped her cheek in his hand; she closed her eyes in response, a slender hand covering his. Without thinking he pulled her off the ground and into a warm embrace, wrapping his arms around her back tightly. He felt her crumble beneath his hands in response. Her face buried itself in his chest and her arms clung to him tightly. And in that moment all thoughts of the war, betrayal and hopelessness disappeared, both gaining comfort from each other.

She finally broke down, sobbing uncontrollably as he held her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her protectively. His cheek rested in her hair and he gripped her harder as if she was as vital as breath.

He pulled away after a moment only just far enough for their forehead to touch and without a moments hesitation he pressed his lips to hers, for a moment she seemed surprised, but she quickly returned the kiss and deepened it. He pulled her closer to him, as her hands wrapped around his neck. It was so full of passion, fear and devotion that had he not been holding her to him she was certain she would have fallen back.

They only broke away when they both need air, and he pulled her to him again, wrapping his arms around her. Kissing the top of her head in relief he said again. "I thought I lost you." Though this time his voice was one of joyful relief.

She nodded weakly, and they stayed wrapped in one another's arms until more victorious roars filled the air. They broke away reluctantly, and he helped her stand. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder he helped her limp back towards the wall.

**A/N in my opinion, it was about time! bahaha hope you enjoy! Thanks for your reviews again!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: - I do not own King Arthur, the characters or the previous events of the movie. I do however own Kaiden, and this new plot… but not King Arthur's characters… if that makes any sense whatsoever… any way most of the credit goes to Jerry Bruckhimer and his fantastic crew, the rest of the credit goes to history_

**Chapter 15**

Guinevere took a hold of Arthur's offered hand and stood. She managed to defeat her foe, and only come off with minor cuts that didn't require stitching. Standing to her feet, she intertwined her fingers with Arthur's and produced a small proud smile. Another victory. Looking around the battlefield she saw mostly Romans on the ground, and very few villages. It was one of the better wars she'd been in, they had the upper hand and it served them well. She reminded herself to mentally thank Kaiden for her help off and on the field.

Her eyes scanned the field again, to her right stood four of the knights, Tristan, Bors, Galahad and Gawain, with only minor injuries like her self. They were talking in hushed voices, though their eyes seemed to be smiling with sweet victory.

She frowned, looking around the field for Lancelot, whom she could see no trace of. The fire light was slowly dwindling, the oil burnt ground only lasting so long. She could vaguely make out two figures approaching her, one with its arm wrapped around the other in support as they limped toward Arthur and herself.

As some of the smoke cleared she finally could make who exactly they were. Kaiden was the one being held up, her already injured thigh was bleeding through the trousers she wore, her shoulder was cut deeply, and traces of splattered blood covered her face. Lancelot beside her looked relatively unscathed minus the blood that lay on his face also, and what looked to be a deep cut on his lower arm. But no arrows, he had not been pierced like before.

She heard Arthur thank God next to her, as he saw the couple arrive. She looked up at him and saw the relief evident in his eyes, he too must have been looking for casualties, and to his relief he saw his brothers still intact. He may have never loved Kaiden, but he still cared for… as a true friend. He was glad she was safe; after all she did in a way give them this victory.

8888888

All the injured where eventually tended too, Tristan helping out where he could and forcibly stopping Lancelot from even attempting to help out seeming he knew his lack of skill in the healing department.

It wasn't long before Arthur congratulated the villagers in their victory and the funerals began, in which he went to everyone, with Guinevere, the knights and even Kaiden present to show their respects to the fallen heroes.

About two days later Arthur called a meeting for the knights, Guinevere and Kaiden.

Kaiden arrived presently, ever since the battle ground Lancelot and herself had been to busy to speak to each other, she didn't know what they had, what they shared, but she knew it wasn't nothing, it was defiantly something, something big. They stole glances at one another in the hallways now and again, sharing knowing glances.

So she was quite nervous now, not really sure why this meeting was called in the first place. She walked through the door steadily, forcing the limp out of her walk. The room was all full minus one. Lancelot.

She took a seat closest to Guinevere who gave her a nod in acknowledgment. She inwardly smiled at this, for before she would not so much look at her.

Arthur looked around the room not seeming to notice that Lancelot was missing and began to speak. "Kaiden, I have heard you know about my relationship with Guinevere."

Kaiden nodded, though did not answer.

Arthur seemed content with that and continued on as Lancelot promptly sat down next to her in the vacant chair. "Than you know I cannot marry you."

Kaiden nodded again, not knowing where this conversation was headed, because at the moment she was slightly humiliated in front of the knights, though she was certain that was not Arthur's intention.

"I release you of the vow; for I am certain you don't want to stay tied to it, so now I have one last question to ask you. Now that you are free you are allowed to go where you please or…" he was interrupted suddenly when Lancelot abruptly spoke up.

"Surely she is allowed to stay here." he said, slightly angry reaching out for Kaiden's hand and clutching it possessively. There was no way that he'd let her leave Britannia, of course unless it was on her free will.

All the knights looked sceptically at him and Arthur continued. "or… you can stay here in Britannia."

Kaiden couldn't help the smile that danced across her face at his words, or the way Lancelot clutched her hand tightly. She found something here, something she never thought she could discover. Though something nagged at her brain. "… but I'm a Roman."

Arthur shook his head. "As far as I'm concerned you're a Britannian, and you will be forever if you choose to live here."

She nodded her head quickly. "Yes, I'd like that very much."

"Than its settled than." he said with a mighty grin. "You are now a Britannian."

She grinned back and Lancelot gave her hand a gentle squeeze beneath the table. He had a small smile curled on the side of his lips that could be mistaken for a smirk had she not known better.

Arthur continued on with the meeting. "The other reason I've called you all here, is because tonight at the celebratory dinner I'll be announcing my marriage to the lovely Guinevere." he said, turning to her, beaming like a small child.

The knights as if on cue let out a mighty 'Roar!' in congratulations and Lancelot yelled out that it was about time. This made Arthur send him an amused look his way. There was a bit more clapping a few more smart-aleck remarks before Arthur raised his hands for silence.

"I wish you all to join me tonight, of course I know some of you don't like big fancy gatherings such as this," he looked pointedly at Lancelot. "…but this really means a lot to me."

"Is there free ale?" Bors asked, in all seriousness.

Arthur laughed heartedly. "Of course."

**A/N one chapter left now. Thanks for your continued support and reviews! dances around madly**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**(Final Chapter)**

_Disclaimer: - I do not own King Arthur, the characters or the previous events of the movie. I do however own Kaiden, and this new plot… but not King Arthur's characters… if that makes any sense whatsoever… any way most of the credit goes to Jerry Bruckhimer and his fantastic crew, the rest of the credit goes to history_

"So how much do you know about Lancelot?" asked Kaiden, pulling on her gown behind the screen. She spoke to Guinevere who she had just finished getting ready for tonight's announcement. They had become fast friends after the little episode on the battle field not three days ago. Truthfully, she was glad for the friendship of another female that she could trust. Males just didn't understand the finer things in life.

Guinevere laughed cheerfully. "Lancelot? Oh I see where this is going. Arthur told me you had eyes for someone else and apparently Lancelot knew who. Oh this is just too fine. He can be so pompous sometimes." she said good-heartedly.

Kaiden blushed profusely, adjusting the strap of her gown. Guinevere sat on Kaiden's bed, giggling like any normal women her age. The warriors inside them both hiding for a moment of pure happiness between friends.

Guinevere flicked a piece of imaginary lint off her green gown and smiled widely at Kaiden who stepped out behind the screen in a dark blue gown. "Are you ready?"

Guinevere nodded. "Sure am."

They both walked into the hall at the same time, Guinevere taking Arthur's offered hand. This left Kaiden to wander the room, looking for anyone familiar. She stopped suddenly however when a delightfully familiar voice breathed in her ear. "Stunning."

Kaiden couldn't help blush a violent red for the second time that night. Slowly she turned around and he smirked playfully, taking her hand he pulled her outside on to the balcony quickly.

As soon as they were outside he gave her a breathtaking kiss before pulling her into his arms. Of course she wanted it to last longer, but his words made up for the loss of his lips. "I've missed you." he whispered, and Kaiden couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"I saw you this morning." she said playfully.

Lancelot shrugged half heartedly. "Doesn't matter…" he paused for a moment and pulled away so he could look at her before continuing. "I'm glad you agreed to stay here… in Britannia."

She grinned slightly, watching the depth of his eyes fill with honesty. She didn't know what they had together, judging by what Guinevere told her about him, he wasn't one to show this much emotion to any one, let alone a women. He was open to her, feeling, honest. They had a connection, a beautiful spark that made her feel warm all over. What she felt towards him was unique, she'd never felt like this before. "I'm glad too."

Lancelot grinned, and pulled her into another embrace. It felt right, her in his arms. He could let down the barrier he built up since he was young, he could trust her. The most surprising thing about that realisation was that he wasn't afraid she could see within him. This women felt like the one he could spend the rest of his life with, make a commitment. Maybe not anytime soon… but he could picture his future, and she was certainty in it. His smile grew as he pulled away again and much to Kaiden's delight gave her another passion filled kiss, causing her to feel suddenly very light-headed. She let out a small moan as his his tounge brushed her lips and she opened her mouth a little wider to allow him entrance. _'Yes'_ she thought. _'I could definably get used to this.'_

8888888888888

Arthur took Guinevere's hand and led her to a vacant corner in the room and smiled like a small excited boy. "Look at Tristan." he exclaimed, and Guinevere followed his gaze to the knight, who was trying hard not to watch a young dark haired eastern women as she tickled the neck of her … was that a pet hawk on her shoulder?

Guinevere returned Arthur's smile, happy that Tristan would recover from the episode with Jezebel. She squeezed his hand and he looked down at her, planting a small kiss on her lips. "The night is starting well."

She nodded and replied with a happy tone. "I found whom Kaiden has eyes for." she said with a smile, and continued at Arthur's wondering look. "Lancelot."

Arthur chuckled. "I should have known… so you and Kaiden are friends now?"

Guinevere laughed lightly. "It seems we have more in common than I anticipated. She's quite a talker once you get her going, very easy to get along with."

Arthur raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Good because I believe we will be seeing a lot of her from what Lancelot told me."

Guinevere looked up at him with wide eyes. "What has he told you?"

Arthur rolled his eyes playfully. "Enough." he said nudging her in the side and pointed discretely over to the couple, Lancelot had his hand interlaced with hers and their expressions were of pure contentment. "It's a perfect ending." Guinevere said turning to Arthur with a smile, but he shook his he head and thought for a moment.

"No, it's the perfect beginning." he said, taking her hand and leading her up towards the front of the room. He stood tall, flashing a brilliant set of white teeth. Everyone knew what he was about to say before he said, though they listened anyway and gave a celebrated applause, signalling the beginning of the glorious things to come.

Three marriages were to take place in the next year, two of which history 'accidently' left out. Nevertheless, Arthur's heroics sent Camelot and the Knights of the Round Table in to a legend so unique it was to be told centuries to come. Too bad we were never told the whole story huh?

**A/N so that is the end of my lil' story, hope you all enjoyed it. I didn't want Lancelot to like ask Kaiden to marry him or anything because they only like meet a week and a half ago; I thought it may have been a little rushed. But of course they got married in the future as did Tristan and the mysterious Eastern Lady (as implied in the above text). So yes, thanks all for your reviews and support!! Couldn't have done it with out you all! Means a heap!**

** luv Vampout**


End file.
